


Last Force-Fed Meal

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Large Cock, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Before being thrown into the Via Purifico, Rikku had to go through a whole other ordeal.





	Last Force-Fed Meal

The warrior monks had caught Yuna and her guardians. They were thrown into the deepest depths of Bevelle’s dungeons, where they were expected to never see the light of day again. After all, no one survived a trip through the Via Purifico.

However, their sentence was not executed immediately. They got plenty of time to brood in their cells, separated from their friends. Although, that didn’t apply to everyone. One of the guardians was brought to a deeper level.

Far below, where no one could hear her scream, was Rikku. She lay on her back on hard stone tiles. She had been stripped by the monks; the same monks that were now raping her. She had initially tried to struggle, but there were just too many of them. She was left with no other choice but to bear their onslaught.

The warriors had settled into a rhythm. One was having his way with her pussy, one squatted over Rikku, grabbed her head, and raped her face while her hands each stroked someone’s cock. All Rikku could do was cry and wish for it all to end, however, the sheer amount of warrior monks made everything seem hopeless.

When one of them came, be it inside or outside, another one took his place right away. They would say things like “Finally my turn with this heathen bitch!” as they stabbed her with their cocks.

Rikku couldn’t have said how long she had been down there at this point. Maybe for hours, maybe for just a few minutes. It felt like a painful eternity to her. Her body was soiled, inside and out, her throat and pussy ached from the abuse, and her cheeks, on her face and otherwise, burned from numerous slaps she had received for trying to resist.

At some point, the rape ceased. Cocks were pulled out, rapists retreated back into the crowd. She lay on the cold floor, catching her breath, before looking for the reason for her respite. The throng of rapists parted and a fat man in clerical robes walked up to her.

Rikku tried to scuttle away from the leader of the monks. All it got her were a few kicks in the back. “Looks like you men had a good time”, he said loudly, so everyone could hear. He pointed at a random warrior in the crowd. “Pin her to the ground. I want to inspect your handiwork”. Shortly after, Rikku’s face was pushed into the floor and her ass was raised up, putting her abused pussy on display. It was red from constant use just as her ass was red from thorough spankings. Leftover cum made everything glisten.

“Her ass looks unused. Let’s change that. Wash all this filth off!”, Kinoc commanded. Rikku was doused with cold water while the maester disrobed. She whimpered when he had shed all his clothes. He was hung like a shoopuf! He squatted down behind her and spread her burning butt cheeks for a clear view of her anus. Rikku shook with fear.

He gave her ass a little slap. “Don’t worry, Al Bhed whore, you’ll enjoy this”, he assured her. Kinoc held up a small bottle with an ocher colored liquid inside. He poured some of it on Rikku’s asshole, and started rubbing it in. She felt a strange tingling sensation spread from her sphincter into her butt.

“This is my favorite aphrodisiac. Put some into a woman’s drink or meal and she’ll want sex. However, if you want a particular hole, just cover it with this stuff. She will become very eager for it”, he gloated as Rikku felt an insufferable itch build inside her butt; an itch that needed a dick to scratch. “As if I’d ever want it from any of you”, Rikku cried, but her twitching anus betrayed her arousal.

“We’ll see about that, heathen”, Kinoc said. He grabbed her hips and she felt the big tip of his cock poke against her tiny hole. It made her moan like a whore. The monks all around started chuckling to themselves. They stood by and masturbated while their lord put on a show for them.

Then, in a single thrust, Kinoc buried his massive cock in Rikku’s maiden ass. “It’s a good thing that this stuff is also a muscle relaxant, or this might’ve hurt”, Kinoc said. Rikku was hardly listening. Her eyes had widened at the penetration. It had taken her breath away. She stared into the distance with her mouth open. She couldn’t believe he had just shoved that monster inside her in one go, and she couldn’t believe how good it felt!

When Kinoc started thrusting, Rikku found her voice again. She moaned loudly, giving the monks more reason to laugh at her. She gritted her teeth against the anal bliss she felt, but she couldn’t fight down a silly looking smile. 

“I love how obedient bitches get when I use this stuff. Just last week I slipped some of it into the wine of a young yevonite. I think her name was Shelinda. She was deepthroating my cock within five minutes”, Kinoc chuckled as his balls slapped against Rikku. “The slut is still hanging around, asking for more constantly”.

Rikku believed it. His cock was just what she needed to scratch that pesky itch. She hated that it was so, but there was no denying it. She was thrusting back into him even. Her mind screamed no, but her body had already surrendered.

While Rikku was cumming like crazy, Kinoc took quite a while to get there. When he did, Rikku felt him swelling up. “Yes, fill me up!”, she cried involuntarily. She was rewarded with a harsh slap on her ass. “Shut up, whore!”, Kinoc growled. He reached around to her perky breasts and pinched her nipples so hard that it drove tears to Rikku’s eyes.

She got her wish regardless. Kinoc’s hot semen suddenly started shooting into her, flooding her abused ass. It felt like he doused a fire inside her. That creampie was just what she had needed.

After Kinoc pulled out, Rikku was left face down, ass up. Her butt was gaping, filled to the brim with cum. “How refreshing”, the maester said as he got dressed again. “I’ll leave you men to it again. Make sure to use her ass from now on as well”, he said, and left.

The show had left the monks very excited. They were upon Rikku in an instant. Soon she was sandwiched between two men, getting both of her holes stuffed at the same time. Another one rammed his cock into her mouth, while others rubbed themselves on her hands and feet. She was barely conscious at that point. However, the drug’s effect lingered for a long time, making everything distressingly pleasant.

How long the gang-rape continued Rikku couldn’t have guessed. At some point, they were done with her and threw her into the flooded part of the Via Purifico, along with her clothes. The sudden shock of cold water brought her back to her senses.

She was the first to be thrown in there, giving her enough time to wash off any remaining jizz and get dressed again. When Wakka and, eventually, Tidus joined her, she acted as if nothing happened. She was ashamed. Ashamed that she got raped, ashamed that she had been made to enjoy it, and most of all, ashamed that she wondered if her friends might be interested in taking her ass for a ride. She swam after them, and her butt still felt a little tingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Five minutes later, Kinoc was murdered by Seymour. Nothing of value was lost.


End file.
